


Serendipity

by allonsy_always



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Creeper, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_always/pseuds/allonsy_always
Summary: Felicity Daniel, better known as Felix is just trying to survive and thrive in her year abroad in Seoul. Along the way she surprisingly meets BTS and some sparks start to fly.But these sparks aren't welcome by all.(Jeez, summaries are hard)





	1. Good Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers, if there any haha.  
> this is the first fanfiction i've written that I like, and am excited enough to actually finish this time.  
> definitely open to ideas, ways to fix anything. any feedback is good feedback~  
> hope you enjoy! <3  
> (p.s. sorry it's so short, i'll try and make the next chapters longer :) )

Felix inserts the key to her apartment and turns the knob, opening door. She prays her roommate isn’t home just yet, wanting just a little peace and quiet for a few minutes, before her rambunctious yet lovable roommate bursts in. After peaking her head through the door and calling Hana’s name and hearing no response, Felix jumps inside, locks the door, and bounds to her bed, falling not so gracefully onto it.

Felix’s thoughts wander to how the past few months in South Korea have been going. As a junior Asian Studies, with a concentration on South Korea, major at University of Texas, going abroad to Seoul for a year only made sense. Although she’s been studying Korean for two years, she’s still far from fluent but can hold conversation with native speakers.

Initially, she had fears of being lonely and homesick in Seoul, but they were quickly dismissed when she quickly made friends through clubs and study groups at Yonsei University. Her own roommate, Hana turned out to be a student from America too, and their energetic and sarcastic personalities made it easy for them to grow close. She even shared her interest in anime and Kpop.

She takes a deep breath in, enjoying the peacefulness of the apartment, and her thoughts turn to how long and tiring her day had been. After class, she had decided to take a double shift at the library on the one day they just so happened to be actually be doing work.

“Of all freakin’ days, today had to be the day that they had decided to reorganize all the shelves…” Felix says to herself with a sigh.

She hears her a ping from her phone and gets up with a groan from her comfortable bed to see who texted her, when Felix notices a little charm on her desk that wasn’t there this morning. Picking it up and taking a closer look, it seems to be a black, delicately carved heart, with silver swirls etched into it.

Felix wonders aloud, “Hmm, maybe Hana got me a little gift? When did my roommate become so thoughtful, haha.” Felix places the charm in her jewelry box and turns her attention back to her phone. Unsurprisingly it’s a text from Hana that reads “YOU”LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I GOT!!”

“Damn, she must have finally gotten a boyfriend or something…” Felix says out loud.

“Something that amazing would have deserved a direct call from me, ya dumby,” a voice surprises Felix from behind.

Felix jumps and says, “How the heck did you get in without me hearing??”

Hana grins and replies “That’s my little secret. Now do you or don’t you want to know what the best roommate in the entire world got us?”

“Fine, what is it?”

Hana holds up two tickets and Felix’s jaw comically drops, and Hana giggles.

In her hand were two tickets to the fan sign next week for Felix’s and Hana’s favorite group BTS.

“HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THOSE?” Felix screams while tackling Hana in a bear hug.

“Let’s just say, that my coffee-making skills aren’t all I’m good for,” she laughs, the breath knocked out of her. “You remember that cute guy I’ve been telling you about? The one who comes into the café every morning and orders the same mocha latte with two shots of caramel?” Hana asks.

Felix nods, clutching the tickets to her chest like they’ll disappear if she relaxes her hold even a little.

“Well, he turns out to work with BTS, he’s on costumes or something. But through my amazing flirting skills,” Hana says while wiggling her eyebrows making Felix throw a pillow at her, “I was able to persuade him to pull in a favor from a friend and get the tickets!”

“Oh, my, gawd. Hana, I love you so much. I never thought I would be able to meet them. Oh. My. Gawd.” Felix exclaims while hugging Hana.

“I know, I know, I’m amazing. Now let go. All that flirting and being an amazing friend and roommate has left me famished. Let’s eat!”

“Yes, thank god. I’m starving. I think we have some leftover pizza from last night.”

“Wow, day-old pizza my favorite” Hana sarcastically drawls.

Felix snorts as Hana heads to the kitchen. She still can’t believe she’s going to not only see but actually meet her favorite Kpop idols. Felix has enjoyed Kpop for a while now, but for some reason BTS is the only group she’s consistently stuck with.

“I mean, no wonder they’re all incredibly gorgeous, both inside and outside” Felix thinks to herself. “Now I just have to make sure not to make an absolute fool of myself.”

“Oh honey, that’s going to be impossible. But let’s hope they think it’s cute when you do,” Hana replies with a slice of pizza in her hand.

“Damn, I didn’t think I said that out loud,” Felix replies sheepishly. “Anyways, I just want to treat them like normal people. I’m sure they’re tired of being seen as idols. I wish that I could get to know the real the them, not the BTS we see online and on TV.”

“Don’t we all Felix. But this is the best we’ve got. Now, it’s time to enact the plan.”

“…What plan?”

“How to get cute mocha latte guy to actually ask me on a date. I feel like my ovaries are going to wither before he does it,” she whines while flopping dramatically onto the bed.

Felix rolls her eyes, replying in her best impersonation, “ _Oh honey, that’s going to be impossible_.” She starts laughing just before being met with a pillow square in her face from an annoyed looking Hana.

Felix between laughs says, “I was just kidding, Drama Queen. I’ve seen this guy, he seems like the shy type. I think you need to make the first move, it’ll work out for sure. Y’all’s babies will be soooo cute”

Hana gets ready to throw another pillow, before thinking for a moment and says, “You know, our babies would be adorable. Cute little half black, half Korean babies. You know Blasian babies are so freaking cute.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say,” she replies with a laugh. “Hey, what do you think Namjoon’s dimples look like in real life. And what about Jimin’s cute eye-smiles?”

“I bet they’re even more beautiful in real life. How are we supposed to talk them looking like us?”

“Hey, speak for yourself. We are some intelligent, hilarious, fine-looking girls, that are gracing them with our presence,” Felix replies with a laugh.

Hana gives her a look and sarcastically says, “Yeah, they’re totally gonna fall in love with us next week. I don’t know what we’re gonna do once all seven of them are chasing after us.”

Felix shoves Hana with a grin and says “Thanks again, though. I’m really happy right now.”

Hana looks up and smiles back. “Of course. Now get your ass up if you want any pizza before I eat it all,” she says getting up and heading back to the kitchen.  
Felix follows her, realizing that today had definitely turned out for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

The week of the fan sign couldn’t have come quicker, with each approaching day causing Felix’s stomach to have an increasing number of butterflies. She still couldn’t believe that in less than three hours she’d be face to face with seven of the people she admired the most.

“This still feels like a dream to me. After watching them online after all this time, I get to actually meet them!” Felix thinks to herself. “I really can’t be too weird. Just gotta go up there and wow them with my un-weirdness…”

Felix gets up from her bed and heads to her closet to pick the perfect outfit.

“Hmm, should I go for the cute version of Felix…the sexy version…the please notice me version?”

“If you ask me, I like the sexy version myself.” Hana’s head pops into the doorway, startling Felix.

“Jesus! How do you keep doing that?? Anyways, I’m not trying to seem like I’m trying too hard, ya know. Gotta seem effortless…What am I saying, please help me!”

“Haha, I love it when you beg for my help Felix. Let’s see what we’ve got to work with.”

Felix sits back as she lets Hana rummage through her closet. She pulls out a pair of cropped high-waited shorts and a black and white striped shirt.

“It’s simple, but I’ve seen you wear it, and your butt looks AMAZING, so please wear this.” Hana throws the clothes towards Felix who catches them laughing.

“Haha, well if you say so.” Felix puts the clothes on and slips on her favorite, worn-out pair of Converse. Just as she passes by her dresser, the charm from the week before catches her. She picks it up and attaches it to her bracelet full of charms she’d gathered from over the years. [(Outfit here.)](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225560058)

“Alright Hana, lets go!! I’m so excited!”

“You and me both kid haha”

 

A few hours later, Felix and Hana find themselves in the line to go up to BTS and finally meet their idols.

“Hana, if I pass out, can you please please please catch me? I can’t get a concussion.”

“No promises. Just remember, be yourself, and they’ll for sure love you. Just stay away from Jimin, that sexy marshmallow is mine!”

Felix chuckles and nervously looks toward the table with the seven beautiful men she was about to meet. As she glanced to each member, she saw Rap Monster look up and lock eyes with her. Felix froze and in her shock smiled and wiggled her fingers towards him. He smiled back, those famous dimples making an appearance before he directed his attention quickly back to the girl in front of him.

 Felix felt as if someone had punched her in the gut, all the air expelled from her. She thought “How the heck of all people, did he smile at me.”

  Felix looked around and realized that her and Hana were the only black girls at the event, which wasn’t much of a shock. “Hmm, that might be why, and my poofy hair isn’t exactly that subtle either. Whatever, it still got his attention.”

She was pulled from her thoughts when Hana tugged on her arm and nodded towards the stage.

“It’s our turn Felix!”

They walk up the stairs, the butterflies in Felix’s stomach reaching their peak. Because Hana was in front of her, she talked to the first member, Jin. As she was talking Felix looked at the rest of the members again, this time Hoseok catching her eye as he animatedly talked with a fan. Felix’s heart stuttered a little as she heard his loud laugh. “Oh jeez, he might be the death of me” she thought.

Hana had just finished talking with Jin and moved onto Yoongi, causing Felix to emerge from her thoughts and focus on the smiling man in front of her.

The conversation went surprisingly well, as it consisted of talk about a recipe Felix loved that she though Jin would like too. He was surprised that her Korean was so well and went on to animatedly talk about cooking.

“Ah, well it looks like time is up, it really was a pleasure meeting you Felix! I will definitely use that recipe!”

“Thank you so much Jin. Enjoy it!” Felix said with a bow. She shuffled her way to Yoongi who was looking at her with interest.

Felix pulled out her copy of his mixtape and his eyes widened in happiness.

“I really enjoyed your album. I love hip-hop, and your music is one of my favorites!”

“Ah, wow thank you so much. That means a lot” he said as he signed the cover. “Who do you listen to?”

Felix listed off a few of her favorites: Kendrick, Childish Gambino, and Post Malone. He nodded in approval and their conversation continued. When the time was up, Felix said goodbye as she went on to Jungkook. Her next conversations with Taehyung and Jimin were full of laughter and jokes, especially with Tae who was very interested in her hair.

Being in Korea for so long, it didn’t bother Felix when Tae asked to touch her hair. She knew it was it was out of curiosity and had happened plenty of times during her stay.

“Only if I get to touch your hair after.” Tae furiously nodded, as he tentatively touched a lock near Felix’s face.

“Ahhh, it’s so soft and curly. I love it!!!” Felix giggled as she reached out and pet the top of his head and he hummed at the feeling.

“Wow, yours is even softer, and I love the color. Blonde really suits you.” Tae flashes her a huge smile and gives his thanks. Just as he reached to touch your face, Hoseok who was sitting next to him, intervened.

“Tae, we’ve told you to go easy on the skin ship.” Tae frowned and said, “But look at her face it’s so cute” as he reaches over and cups Felix’s face.

She looks a little surprised, but laughs, “Haha, I don’t mind. Don’t we all need a little skin ship in life?” Tae looks smug as Felix moves onto Hoseok. Her heart began to beat faster than it did before.

“Hi… my name’s Felix. Umm. I just wanted to say…umm that I think you’re incredible. Oh, I mean you’re an incredible dancer, but your incredible too haha…Every time I see you dance, your passion creates passion in me to keep practicing and get better…umm so yeah…”

Hoseok’s smile grew even wider as he interlaces Felix’s hand with his. “That means so much to me, that’s what I, what we all hope for when we do our thing. Thank you so much Felix” he says as he squeezes their joined hands.

Felix’s face flushes red, as it usually does when she’s embarrassed. Hoseok notices her blush and says “Haha Tae was right, you are cute.” The blunt statement caused her to blush even more. Hoseok laughs and begins talking about dance with Felix, when it was time to move on. He winks at her and waves goodbye.

Last but not least was Namjoon who had secretly been waiting for Felix to come to him ever since they made eye contact. Something about her had drawn his eyes to her and he was surprised to see that she was already looking at him. Her shy smile and wave made his stomach flip, and even Hoseok had noticed his staring. So when Hoseok had openly flirted with her, Namjoon became more than a little jealous.

Felix shuffled her way to Namjoon who was looking at her with a smile. Felix said to him in English, “Hey there. My name’s Felix and no matter what anyone says, I love your dancing”

Namjoon begins to chuckle, “Ah, thank you. It’s nice to know I have one fan of my dancing out there. I heard you speaking Korean, it’s really good!”

“Ah, thank you so much, but I think your English is much better. I love it”

Namjoon smile grows even larger, and Felix can’t resist poking his dimples causing him to laugh.

“Sorry, you can’t expect me not to when your dimples are right there”

“Ah yeah, totally my fault” he sarcastically says. Felix gasps in mock shock “Are you getting sassy with me, well I can just leave” she says pretending to get up.

“No, no, no don’t leave yet, I haven’t even shown you my dancing that you love!” Namjoon replies grabbing her hand as Felix giggles. He notices the charm bracelet on her wrist and inspects the heart shaped one. “This is very pretty, must have been from your boyfriend.”

Felix laughs loudly, “Whoa, I didn’t know I had a boyfriend. He’s been doing a sucky job. Nah, I am very single. It’s from my roommate.”

Namjoon’s eyes light up and is about to reply when his manager man nudges Felix to get off the stage. She hurriedly grabs her things, and before Namjoon could protest waves goodbye and heads off.

He looks after, disappointed that he didn’t get her number or even her last name. He’s never felt this tingly and giddy after talking with someone for such a short time. The rest of the fan sign goes on, but he is always a little distracted, subtly searching the crowd for her face.

Felix runs off the stage and reunites with Hana who is smiling ear to ear. “My babe Jimin said that I was really pretty and held my hand. Oh, you don’t know how close I was to screaming. But Hana kept her cool and did NOT scream.”

Felix laughed and linked arms with her as they found their seats. “How was it for you, Felix?”

Sighing in happiness at the past few minutes, she says “I think I’m in love Hana. Hoseok was basically flirting with me, he held my hands and called me cute. And Namjoon and I were bantering like we were old friends catching up. It was amazing!”

“You love me even more now, don’t you?” Hana replies smugly.

“Oh hell yes! Absolutely. You are queen in my books now.”

As the fan sign ends, Felix scans the table again and sees Namjoon scanning the room as well, as if he was looking for someone. As he passes over your section, he double-takes and locks eyes with you again and nudges Hoseok, nodding in your direction. They both look and smile at you, causing you to wiggle your fingers at them smiling. You turn towards Hana, who is looking at you in shock.

“You just saw, what I just saw, right Felix? Please tell me I wasn’t hallucinating.”

Felix nods her head saying, “I think my life is officially complete. Hana, I can die a happy woman.” The two girls look at each other and begin dying of laughter. The event officially ends as the two jubilant girls make their way to the exit.

Back at the table Namjoon is still in awe of the beautiful girl he may never see again. He lays his head on the table with a thump, causing Tae to ask Hoseok what’s wrong.

“Looks like out leaders’ got a case of puppy love for that girl with the cool hair…Felix.”

“Ahh, she was really pretty, I get it. Hey hyung, if it’s meant to be, you’ll see her again for sure.”

Namjoon lifts his head off the table “Yeah, I really hope so Tae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it took me a while to update. Please forgive me haha.
> 
> This is my first time writing for each of the members so excuse how bad it might be lol.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments, requests, suggestions are welcome as always. Much love! <3


End file.
